Tajemnica baru Lawtone
by rehab-e
Summary: Dean i Sam przybywają do Lawtone w poszukiwaniu wampirów, a znajdują Harry'ego Pottera.
1. 1

Pomysł na ten crossover przyszedł mi do głowy kilka lat temu, ale do tej pory nie znajdowałam w sobie dość motywacji, żeby go zrealizować. Konkurs na ff w końcu mnie przekonał i oto powstał szalony, bardzo niekanoniczny tekst, w którym Dean Winchester spotyka Harry'ego Pottera. Mam nadzieję, że przy czytaniu tego tekstu (nie będzie zbyt długi, raptem kilka rozdziałów) będziecie bawić się równie dobrze, co ja przy pisaniu. Pozdrawiam!

 **Tajemnica baru Lawtone**

 **1**

Ulica była pusta i cicha. Dookoła rozpościerały się połacie lasu liściastego, unosił się zapach trawy, a śpiew niektórych ptaków tylko na chwilę mącił spokój panujący w okolicy. Pierwsze dźwięki gitarowych riffów były słyszalne już z daleka. Czarna Impala z 1967 roku powoli sunęła po drodze, zakłócając wszechobecną ciszę.

Dean spojrzał na swojego brata i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, widząc, jak ten obślinia własne ramię. AC/DC grało z pełną mocą, ale Samowi nie przeszkadzało to już w zaśnięciu – po miesiącach spędzonych w samochodzie ze starszym bratem, zasypiał przy głośnym starym rocku, jak niemowlęta przy dźwięku płynącej wody.

\- Pobudka, księżniczko. Dojeżdżamy. – Dean szturchnął drugiego mężczyznę mało delikatnie w bok, parskając śmiechem na widok jego miny, gdy ten zorientował się, że trochę obślinił się w trakcie snu.

\- Uch, no dobra. – Sam ze zdegustowaniem otarł twarz, ziewnął i wyjrzał przez okno, ale nie ujrzał nic interesującego, bo wciąż znajdowali się w środku lasu. – Mam nadzieję, że tym razem znajdziemy jakieś lepsze miejsce, niż ostatnio. Przydałoby się łóżko i chociaż trochę czystej wody.

Obaj wciąż pamiętali, jak w poprzednim miasteczku spali w czymś, co przypominało oborę i było utrzymane w takim stanie, że w każdej chwili jakaś deska mogła na nich spaść i ich zabić.

\- Oby, bo coś się nam, kurwa, od życia czasem należy. – Dean zmarszczył brwi i zamrugał. On też był już zmęczony i chciał znaleźć się w Lawtone. – Jesteś pewien, że to wampiry?

\- Trzy młode dziewczyny zniknęły w krótkim czasie. Sprawa wygląda niemal identycznie jak ta sprzed roku, gdy prawie zostałeś jednym z nich.

\- Uch, mógłbyś nie przypominać. To nie jest coś z mojego jakże bogatego życiorysu, czym chciałbym się chwalić.

Sam wywrócił oczami i ponownie ziewnął.

\- Możemy trochę tu posiedzieć. Znalezienie wampirów w tak dużym mieście nie będzie łatwym zadaniem.

\- Ale w końcu znajdziemy krwiopijców i skopiemy im dupy, chłopie. - Starszy z braci zawsze brzmiał na zdeterminowanego, gdy chodziło o sprawy związane z nadnaturalnymi istotatmi. - Tylko najpierw sen… I może jakieś żarełko. Reflektujesz?

\- Tak zaraz przed snem? To niezdrowe.

Dean rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na brata, a następnie pokręcił głową, rozczarowany.

\- Czasem naprawdę zapominam, jaka z ciebie baba, Sammy.

* * *

Motel, w którym się zatrzymali, nie był wcale najgorszy. Pełno w nim było starych, delikatnie poobdzieranych mebli, ale przynajmniej był czysty i miał wodę. Ciepłą, jeśli będą mieli szczęście. Jak zwykle wynajęli dwuosobowy pokój z dwoma pojedynczymi łóżkami. Gdy wnieśli do środka najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, a Dean upewnił się, że jego dziecinka jest bezpieczna, zostawił młodszego brata w motelu, a sam przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy, gdzie znajdował się bar. Miał nadzieję, że dostanie w nim porządnego burgera i jakieś ciasto, bo jego żołądek naprawdę był już zdesperowany.

Gdy wszedł do środka (parsknął cicho, słysząc dzwoneczek nad głową), uderzyło go, że lokal sprawia wrażenie całkowicie pustego. Wszedł głębiej i dostrzegł mężczyznę, który zakładał właśnie krzesła na stoliki. Dean zlustrował jego postać, trochę dłużej zatrzymując wzrok na pośladkach, nim odchrząknął.

\- Och, przepraszam, nie zauważyłem pana. – Czarnowłosy odwrócił się, wyglądając na zaskoczonego. – Przykro mi, ale zaraz zamykamy.

Na twarzy Winchestera pojawił się uśmiech, który mógł zwiastować tylko jedno – właśnie znalazł kolejną ofiarę. Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie na pracownika baru, by mężczyzna wiedział, że to będzie jego kolejna zdobycz. Nieznajomy nie był zbyt wysoki, miał oliwkową skórę, ciemne, roztrzepane włosy i zarost, który sprawiał, że jego twarz wydawała się bardziej męska. Poza tym Dean był przekonany, że pod jeansami i luźnym T-shirtem skrywa się fantastyczne ciało. Musiał to sprawdzić.

\- Żadnego wyjątku dla przejezdnego, który nie jadł cały dzień?

Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zawahał się, ale w końcu zostawił krzesło, które miał założyć na stolik i przeszedł do baru.

\- Nasz kucharz już sobie poszedł, ale ja mogę panu coś przygotować. Mam nadzieję, że będzie równie smaczne, co jedzenie Henry'ego.

Dean podążył za mężczyzną i usiadł na stoliku barowym, opierając się łokciami o blat.

\- Z pewnością. – Uśmiechnął się, dość jednoznacznie lustrując bruneta wzrokiem. – W takim razie poproszę dużego, soczystego burgera. Rozumiem, że ciasta o tej porze nie dostanę?

\- Niestety nie, ale jak wróci pan do nas rano, to wtedy na pewno będzie go bardzo dużo. – Pracownik baru uśmiechnął się szeroko, aż w jego policzkach pojawiły się małe dołeczki. Z tej odległości Dean mógł dostrzec też soczyście zielone, hipnotyzujące oczy.

Gdy mężczyzna zniknął w kuchni, Winchester oparł się o bar i rozejrzał po lokalu. Miejsce było naprawdę duże, ze sporą ilością drewnianych, czteroosobowych stolików. Na ścianach znajdowało się dużo luster i obrazów, które przedstawiały pobliskie lasy i góry. Całość prezentowała się całkiem ładnie, choć zwyczajnie.

Dean zamyślił się tak bardzo, że nawet nie zauważył powrotu bruneta. Dopiero gdy ten odchrząknął, odwrócił się i dostrzegł talerz z dużym, pachnącym burgerem. Uśmiechnął się, w myślach przeklinając swój brak czujności. Przyjechali polować na wampiry, a on nawet nie słyszał, gdy ktoś się do niego zbliżył. Chyba naprawdę potrzebował snu.

\- Dziękuję – mruknął i aż oblizał się na widok wysmażonego mięsa. Uniósł na chwilę wzrok, patrząc na bruneta, który zajął się wycieraniem szklanek. Musiał przyznać, że ten facet był cholernie gorący.

Często miał tak, że kiedy zaczynał jeść i bardzo mu smakowało, to wydawał w trakcie jedzenia dźwięki, które Sam określał jako „pornograficzne". Tak samo było tym razem, gdy poczuł na języku smak chyba najlepszego sosu, jaki zdarzyło mu się jeść w całym jego trzydziestoletnim życiu. Zaraz też usłyszał, jak czarnowłosy mężczyzna wybucha śmiechem.

\- Rozumiem, że mam to odebrać jako komplement?

Dean przełknął i dopiero wtedy zdobył się na odpowiedź. Nigdy nie przeszkadzało mu mówienie z pełną buzią, chyba że chciał zrobić na kimś dobre wrażenie. Na tym mężczyźnie chciał.

\- Zdecydowanie. To jest najlepszy sos, jaki jadłem, chłopie.

\- Jestem pewien, że Henry zrobiłby go lepiej, ale dziękuję. – Odstawił szklankę i oparł się o blat, który znajdował się za barem. – Więc mówiłeś, że jesteś tutaj przejazdem?

\- Tak. – Dean pokiwał głową, po raz setny opowiadając historię, którą z Samem wymyślili dawno temu. – Podróżuję z młodszym bratem samochodem. Wiesz, jeździmy po kraju i naprawiamy rodzinne relacje. – Wywrócił oczami, jakby nie było to dla niego ważne, choć tak naprawdę brat był dla niego najważniejszą osobą na świecie.

\- Mogę tylko domyślać się, jakie to fajne. - Widząc jego pytający wzrok, doprecyzował. - Jestem jedynakiem i wychowałem się sam.

\- Mhm, całkiem znośnie. W szczególności, gdy spotykam tak miłych ludzi. – Posłał mu swój najlepszy uśmiech, który zawsze działał na dziewczyny, a następnie wyciągnął dłoń. – Tak w ogóle to jestem Dean. Dean Winchester.

\- Harry. – Brunet uścisnął mu dłoń, choć nie umknęło jego uwadze, że nie podał swojego nazwiska. – Miło mi cię poznać, Dean.

\- Więc Harry… - Pochylił się do przodu, przybliżając się do mężczyzny. – Od kiedy tylko usłyszałem twój głos, zastanawiam się, skąd ten akcent. I nadal do niczego mi nie pasuje.

\- Ach, to. – Czarnowłosy mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, jakby słyszał podobny tekst już wiele razy. – Jestem Anglikiem i choć staram się tego nie pokazywać, to chyba jednak średnio mi wychodzi, skoro co trzecia osoba zwraca uwagę na mój akcent.

Dean pokiwał głową, w myślach zastanawiając się, jak Harry musiał brzmieć w łóżku. W jego głowie brzmiało to cholernie seksownie.

\- Anglik… - powtórzył, przeciągając drugą sylabę. – Więc długo tu pracujesz?

\- Właściwie to jestem właścicielem. – Kolejny uśmiech wskazujący na to, że Winchester nie był pierwszą osobą, która reagowała zaskoczeniem na taką informację. – Przyjechałem tu cztery lata temu, kupiłem lokal i jakoś działa. Nie narzekam.

\- I nie czujesz, że to trochę za małe miasto dla ciebie?

\- Nie, dlaczego? – Harry wzruszył ramionami, jakby podobne pytania naprawdę go dziwiły. – Czuję się tutaj dobrze. To miasteczko wcale nie jest aż tak małe, jak się wydaje. Nie znam tu wszystkich. – Prychnął. – Poza tym doceniam spokój, jaki panuje w tym miejscu.

Dean uśmiechnął się kątem ust, patrząc prosto w oczy drugiemu mężczyźnie. Hipnotyzowała go ich intensywna zieleń. Przez myśl mu przeszło, że byłyby jeszcze ładniejsze, gdyby były w kolorze pochmurnego nieba.

\- Ostatnio to chyba nie taki spokój… - mruknął, zniżając głos do konspiracyjnego szeptu. Skoro już tu był i rozmawiał z miejscowym (o ile tak go można było nazwać po czterech latach mieszkania w Lawtone), to mógł się czegoś dowiedzieć. W końcu ten przystojniak mógł coś usłyszeć, coś zauważyć, a on będzie miał wymówkę, żeby jeszcze wrócić do tego lokalu. – Słyszałem o tych zaginięciach. Kiepska sprawa.

\- Widzę, że wieści szybko się rozchodzą… - Harry uniósł brew i odsunął się od baru. – Jeśli nie zamawiasz jeszcze czegoś, to naprawdę muszę zamknąć. Powinienem być już w domu.

Winchester miał na końcu języka pytanie, czy ktoś na niego czeka, ale się powstrzymał. Uśmiechnął się jedynie i wyciągnął portfel z tylnej kieszeni spodni.

\- Rozumiem, że jutro rano dostanę tutaj najlepsze ciasto w mieście?

Brunet uśmiechnął się szeroko, olśniewając białymi zębami.

\- Postaram się, żeby właśnie takie było.

* * *

\- Czyli jadłeś najlepszego burgera w życiu i to cię tak ekscytuje?

\- Nie jadłem najlepszego burgera w życiu, tylko sos. I wcale nie jestem podekscytowany.

\- Ten głupkowaty uśmieszek poznam wszędzie.

Dean skrzywił się i spojrzał na brata z udawaną irytacją, zanim pchnął drzwi baru. Za każdym razem drażniło go, że musi zadzierać głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy. Życie było jednak nie fair.

\- Dupek.

Sam uniósł jedynie brew, bo przecież był prawdziwym dupkiem i przepchnął się obok niego, wchodząc jako pierwszy. W środku unosił się zapach tłuszczu i czegoś słodkiego, czego nie dało się jednoznacznie sklasyfikować. Wczoraj Dean nie czuł podobnych zapachów, ale nie było w tym nic nadzwyczajnego, skoro był jedynym klientem. Teraz lokal był wypełniony gośćmi, którzy zajmowali większą część stolików. Najwyraźniej bar Harry'ego cieszył się w Lawtone popularnością.

Zajęli stolik na uboczu, przy ścianie. Starszy z braci rozejrzał się, szukając wzrokiem swojego nowego znajomego, ale za barem widział jedynie młodą dziewczynę i starszego, siwiejącego jegomościa.

\- Powinniśmy zacząć od rodzin zaginionych… - Sam sięgnął po prostą, małą kartę dań i zaczął przeglądać ofertę z umiarkowanym zainteresowaniem. – Zadanie jest trudne i prawdopodobnie spędzimy tu kilka dni, zanim… Dean, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?

Dean przytakiwał, słuchając jednym uchem, całkowicie skupiony na obserwowaniu wejścia na zaplecze. Ten facet z wczoraj, Harry, był po prostu niezwykły. Starszy Winchester nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz jakiś mężczyzna zwrócił tak mocno jego uwagę. We właścicielu baru było coś niesamowitego, wręcz magicznego, co przyciągało jak magnes… Dopiero kiedy Sam zwrócił się bezpośrednio do niego, Dean odchrząknął i zerknął krótko na brata.

\- Co?

Jego wzrok zaraz z powrotem podążył do baru, a w oczach zalśniło zainteresowanie, gdy dostrzegł przystojnego bruneta.

\- No chyba sobie żartujesz!

Blondyn spojrzał na młodszego mężczyznę, marszcząc brwi.

\- Co?

\- To nie sosem się tak ekscytowałeś, ale tym gościem za barem. Boże, Dean, czy mógłbyś choć raz być poważny?

\- Wyluzuj. Idę zamówić ciasto i się przywitać. Co chcesz?

Młodszy Winchester posłał bratu zrezygnowane spojrzenie.

\- Jajka z bekonem. I możliwość wydłubania oczu, kiedy zaczniesz się do niego ślinić.

Dean wywrócił oczami, pokazał mężczyźnie środkowy palec, udowadniając tym samym, jak bardzo jest dorosły, a następnie wstał i podążył w stronę baru. Kwestia jego orientacji przez długi czas była tematem, o którym nie rozmawiali. Jednak kiedy zaczęli wspólną podróż jako łowcy, stało się oczywiste, że mężczyźnie podobają się nie tylko kobiety. Długo walczył ze wstydem, który odczuwał przed bratem, ale ten nie miał z tym żadnego problemu i teraz Dean nie musiał ograniczać się w swoich podrywkach.

\- Znajdzie się dla mnie kawałek ciasta z jabłkami?

\- A myślisz, że podajemy tutaj takie? – Harry uśmiechnął się, uruchamiając ekspres do kawy. – Cześć, Dean.

\- Cześć. – Winchester odpowiedział szerokim uśmiechem, znów w oczywisty sposób lustrując mężczyznę wzrokiem. Brunet założył tego dnia zieloną koszulkę w białe wzorki i proste, czarne jeansy – niby zwyczajny strój, a jednak wyglądał w nim pociągająco. – I byłbym bardzo zawiedziony, gdybyście takiego nie mieli.

Harry, z pewną dozą zażenowania, przeczesał dłonią swoje czarne włosy, odsłaniając bliznę na czole w kształcie błyskawicy. Wciąż jednak uśmiechał się do blondyna, chyba nie mając mu za złe tak otwarcie okazywanego zainteresowania.

\- Masz szczęście w takim razie, bo ciasto z jabłkami mamy najlepsze w mieście.

Dean błysnął w odpowiedzi zębami, opierając się łokciami o blat baru.

\- W takim razie poproszę dwie porcje. I jajka z bekonem dla Sammy'ego. – Wskazał palcem na czoło mężczyzny, nie przejmując się subtelnościami. – Masz bardzo ciekawą bliznę…

\- Wcześnie dziś wyszedłeś. – Chłodny, silny głos dochodzący zza pleców Deana zwrócił ich uwagę. Winchester obrócił się i ujrzał wysokiego (a przynajmniej wyższego od niego i Harry'ego) mężczyznę o niezwykle bladej skórze i platynowych, krótkich włosach. Ubrany był w miękki, czarny golf i spodnie w tym samym kolorze. Od razu mu się nie spodobał.

\- Musiałem iść na pocztę. – Harry wyraźnie rozpromienił się na widok blondyna, choć teoretycznie jego uśmiech wciąż był taki sam. A jednak było w jego twarzy coś, co Deanowi mówiło, że jednak nie ma u niego żadnych szans.

\- Dean Winchester. – Wyciągnął dłoń w stronę nieznajomego, uśmiechając się sztucznie.

\- Draco Malfoy. – Nawet jeden mięsień nie drgnął na twarzy blondyna, gdy podawał mu dłoń. Uścisk miał pewny i silny.

Gdy przestali mierzyć się wzrokiem, Draco wszedł za bar, objął bruneta w pasie i pocałował go mocno, acz krótko.

\- Przepraszam. Zupełnie zapomniałem, że dziś jest pierwszy. Ostatnio tracę poczucie czasu.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził policzek Malfoya. Wyglądał tak, jakby w tym momencie nie widział nic poza jasnowłosym mężczyzną.

\- Jesteś głodny?

Draco kiwnął w odpowiedzi głową, raz jeszcze całując właściciela lokalu – tym razem w policzek. Dean obserwował tę scenę z drugiej strony baru i czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. Było coś dziwnego w tej parze, co go niepokoiło. Poza tym czuł się zirytowany tym, że najwyraźniej Harry wcale nie zwrócił na niego uwagi w sposób, w jaki oczekiwał tego Winchester. Odchrząknął i uśmiechnął się blado do czarnowłosego.

\- Wrócę do Sammy'ego i poczekam na nasze zamówienie. Do zobaczenia później.

Harry posłał mu w odpowiedzi promienny uśmiech, ale zaraz jego uwaga ponownie skupiła się na Malfoyu, zupełnie jakby magiczna siła nie pozwalała mu odwrócić od niego wzroku. Wkrótce potem ta dwójka zniknęła na zapleczu, a starszy Winchester usiadł naprzeciwko swojego brata.

\- Widzę, że ktoś tu dostał kosza… - Sam parsknął śmiechem, widząc minę Deana. Uwielbiał go drażnić.

\- Uch, odpieprz się. – Starszy mężczyzna zmarszczył brwi. Takie porażki nie były dla niego codziennością. – Coś jest z nim nie tak.

\- Z twoją niedoszłą randką? – Sam ponownie parsknął śmiechem, z niedowierzaniem wpatrując się w mężczyznę siedzącego po drugiej stronie stolika. – Ja wiem, że to musi być dla ciebie nie…

\- Nie z nim! – Dean wywrócił oczami, by zaraz zmarszczyć brwi. – Z tym drugim.

\- Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadzasz? Wiem, że porażka musi być dla ciebie bolesna…

\- Chryste, nie o to chodzi! Mówię ci, Sammy. Coś tu nie gra. – Podrapał się po policzku. – Tylko jeszcze nie wiem, co.

Na swoje zamówienie nie musieli długo czekać. Kelnerka, imieniem Debbie, przyniosła jajka i podwójną porcję ciasta, życząc im smacznego. Była ładna, całkiem w typie Deana i gdyby ten nie zaprzątał sobie głowy Harrym oraz jego chłopakiem, pewnie zwróciłby na nią uwagę. Był jednak zajęty rozmyślaniem o wczorajszej rozmowie z brunetem. Miał wrażenie, że coś mu umykało, ale nie wiedział, co.

Harry wrócił za bar dziesięć minut później. Starszy Winchester od razu dostrzegł opatrunek na jego lewym przedramieniu. Przełknął kawałek ciasta (naprawdę było bardzo dobre, musiał to przyznać) i kopnął Sama pod stolikiem w kostkę.

\- Au! – Młodszy mężczyzna skrzywił się, patrząc na niego z wyrzutem. – Co do cholery…?!

\- Spójrz na rękę Harry'ego.

\- Kogo?

\- Bruneta za barem! – syknął, wywracając oczami. Czasem miał wrażenie, że jego młodszy braciszek tylko udaje takiego bystrego.

\- I co? – Szatyn wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do jedzenia swojego śniadania. – Mógł skaleczyć się w kuchni.

\- Albo zostać ugryziony.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że…?

\- To może być jeden z nich, Sam. – Pochylił się nad stolikiem, nie chcąc, by ktokolwiek ich usłyszał, choć znajdowali się w znacznym oddaleniu od innych gości. – Musiałbyś zobaczyć, jak on na niego patrzył… To nie było normalne. Mam przeczucie, że Draco Malfoy może być tym, kogo szukamy. – Uśmiechnął się, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała tak dobrze znana młodszemu Winchesterowi pewność. – A jeśli mam rację, to znajdziemy gniazdo i rozprawimy się z bandą krwiopijców szybciej, niż przewidywałeś.


	2. 2

Naprawdę chciałabym poznać Waszą opinię...

 **2**

\- Nie sądzisz, że trochę przesadzamy? Wystarczyłoby, żeby któryś z nas „przypadkowo" wylał na niego krew zmarłego i od razu poznalibyśmy odpowiedź.

\- Nie. – Dean uparcie pokręcił głową, patrząc na twarz brata ukrytą w półmroku. – Wtedy od razu zrozumiałby, że go rozpoznaliśmy i musielibyśmy go zabić. A przecież chcemy, żeby doprowadził nas do gniazda, nie?

Siedzieli w Impali, jakieś siedemdziesiąt metrów od motelu, w którym nocowali, i obserwowali wejście do baru. Czekali, aż Harry zamknie lokal (Dean założył, że brunet robi tak codziennie, samodzielnie zajmując się większością spraw) i ruszy w stronę domu. Chcieli go śledzić, dowiedzieć się, gdzie mieszka wraz ze swoim partnerem i obserwować ich przez kilka dni. Starszy Winchester bardzo na to naciskał, przekonany o swojej racji.

Sam pokiwał głową, niechętnie się z nim zgadzając.

\- A jeśli to nie on?

\- Nic się nie stanie, jak poświęcimy trochę czasu na śledzenie ich. I tak trzeba od czegoś zacząć, nie? – Blondyn uniósł brew i posłał drugiemu mężczyźnie wymowne spojrzenie. Zaraz jednak powrócił do obserwacji. Niedługo powinni zamykać. – Wczoraj nie zwróciłem na to aż tak dużej uwagi, ale Harry w ogóle nie powiedział, jak się nazywa. Podał tylko imię. I szybko zmienił temat, kiedy zapytałem o te zniknięcia.

\- A może to on jest wampirem?

\- A opatrunek na ręce? Nie, to w ogóle mi nie pasuje.

\- Dean, nie wydaje ci się, że trochę przesadzasz? Dobra, wiem, że masz przeczucie i zwykle staram się mu ufać, ale ten Harry… - Westchnął ze znużeniem. – Zawsze starasz się przy akcji odsuwać osobiste sprawy na bok, ale nie jestem pewien, czy teraz jest tak samo.

\- Jakie osobiste sprawy? – Starszy Winchester spojrzał na brata z irytacją, która wzrastała z każdą kolejną minutą.

\- No nie wiem, zastanówmy się… - Sam wydał z siebie głośne prychnięcie, również zirytowany całą sytuacją. W ogóle nie rozumiał zachowania brata, które wydawało mu się mocno przesadzone – nawet jak na jego możliwości. – Facet ci się spodobał, nagle okazało się, że wcale cię nie chce, bo ma partnera, a ty na siłę starasz się udowodnić, że ten partner jest wampirem. Nadal uważasz, że to normalna sprawa?

\- Tak. – Dean zacisnął ze złości zęby, nie chcąc powiedzieć czegoś, czego będzie później żałował. – Czasem mieliśmy mniej, niż moje domysły, a jednak nie przeszkadzało nam to w działaniu. Ubzdurałeś sobie, że mi odbija, ale tak naprawdę to tylko kolejna akcja. – Skulił się nagle za kierownicą, widząc, jak ciemnowłosy mężczyzna opuszcza bar. – A teraz się przymknij i skup na robocie. Wychodzi.

\- Powinniśmy zainstalować przynajmniej dwie kamery w ich mieszkaniu. Wtedy miałoby to większy sens.

Zaparkowali po drugiej stronie ładnej, zadbanej kamienicy, która była oddalona od baru o zaledwie dwie ulice. W większości mieszkań tętniło życie, ale to właśnie na przedostatnim piętrze dostrzegli w oknie dwie sylwetki, które przypominały Harry'ego i jego jasnowłosego partnera. Z takiej odległości nie mogli jednak stwierdzić niczego więcej.

Brwi młodszego Winchestera podjechały na czoło, gdy usłyszał o kolejnym pomyśle swojego brata.

\- Albo – zaczął głośno i wyraźnie – ty możesz obserwować Harry'ego, a ja tego drugiego. To chyba powinno ci pasować.

\- Moglibyśmy zrobić to znacznie szyb…

\- Sam powiedziałeś, że możemy poświęcić im kilka dni. – Sam przerwał Deanowi, nie chcąc ponownie słyszeć o kamerach. To była ostateczność. – Zgodziłem się ich śledzić, choć wcale nie jestem przekonany co do twojej nieomylności. – Prychnął. – Ale robimy to po mojemu.

\- Dobra. – Dean wywrócił oczami i odpalił silnik swojej dziecinki. – Tylko mi później nie narzekaj, że jednak twój sposób był słaby.

* * *

\- Cześć, Dean. – Harry uśmiechnął się do niego uprzejmie, choć z wyraźnym zaskoczeniem. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj.

Dean zajął miejsce przy barze, odpowiadając szerokim uśmiechem.

\- Nie? Dlaczego?

\- Myślałem, że jesteś tu tylko przejazdem. No wiesz, tak mówiłeś.

Starszy mężczyzna pokiwał głową, obserwując uważnie właściciela baru. Było w nim coś, co nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Dokładnie tak – przytaknął. – Ale takie podróżowanie jest cholernie męczące. Pewnie posiedzimy tu kilka dni, nabierzemy sił… Nawet spodobało mi się w tym mieście. – Posłał mężczyźnie jednoznaczny uśmiech.

\- Dean…

\- Wiem, wiem. Ten blondyn z wczoraj…

\- Draco. – Harry posłał mu zawstydzony uśmiech. – Naprawdę mi schlebiasz, ale nic z tego nie będzie.

\- W porządku. Rozumiem. – Starał się wyglądać przyjaźnie, choć porażka była bolesna. – Więc ten Draco… Długo jesteście razem?

\- Pięć lat. – Uśmiech bruneta od razu stał się szerszy, jakby samo wspomnienie o kochanku poprawiało mu humor. – Właściwie to przyjechaliśmy tutaj razem.

\- Naprawdę? – Dean uniósł brew, zaskoczony. Nie tego się spodziewał. Pięć lat razem? Wspólna przeprowadzka? To nie brzmiało, jak coś, co mógłby robić wampir. Wytłumaczenie mogło być w takim razie tylko jedno – Malfoy tak namieszał w głowie brunetowi, że ten już nie wiedział, co jest prawdą, a co kłamstwem.

\- Mhm. – Harry zerknął w stronę zaplecza. – Muszę już iść, obowiązki wzywają. Zamawiasz coś?

\- Kawałek ciasta. Jest zajebiste.

\- Wiedziałem, że je pokochasz. Zaraz przyniosę.

Winchester odprowadził mężczyznę wzrokiem. Jeśli wampir naprawdę zrobił mu pranie mózgu, to Dean czuł coraz większą determinację, żeby go z tego wyciągnąć. I obiecał sobie, że zrobi to jak najszybciej.

* * *

Dean leżał na jednoosobowym łóżku, ze znudzeniem zmieniając kanały w małym, słabo działającym telewizorze. Czekał na powrót Sama, nie mając nic lepszego do roboty. Spędził trochę czasu w barze, jedząc ciasto i obserwując gości, ale nie zauważył nic niepokojącego. Rozmowa z Harrym była krótka, a po niej mężczyzna nie pojawił się już na sali, najwyraźniej zajęty swoimi sprawami. Winchester nie mógł więc siedzieć tam w nieskończoność, dlatego wrócił do motelu i spróbował podpytać podstarzałą recepcjonistkę, drzemiącą za kontuarem. Z doświadczenia wiedział, że takie osoby często lubiły sobie poplotkować i miały największą wiedzę na temat mieszkańców miasteczka. Tym razem całkowicie się pomylił.

Godzinę później drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się i do środka wszedł Sam. Nie wyglądał wcale na zadowolonego, więc Dean domyślał się, że jego dzień był równie owocny, co jego.

\- Masz coś?

\- Można tak powiedzieć. – Młodszy mężczyzna rzucił kurtkę na krzesło i usiadł ciężko na swoim łóżku. – A ty?

\- Powiedzmy. – Dean skrzywił się, myśląc o praniu mózgu, jakie przeszedł Harry. – Najpierw ty.

\- Pojechałem za nim, gdy wyszedł rano z mieszkania. Poszedł do pracy. Nie zgadniesz, gdzie pracuje.

\- W szpitalu? – Prychnął, choć nawet nie był pewien, czy w tak małym mieście jest jakiś szpital. Równie dobrze można było dojeżdżać do miasta oddalonego o jakieś dwadzieścia kilometrów, które było znacznie większe od Lawtone. – W rzeźni?

\- W aptece.

Starszy Winchester parsknął śmiechem.

\- Żartujesz. – Pokręcił głową, ale widząc minę Sama, spoważniał. – Czekaj… Serio? Ten wymuskany elegancik jest aptekarzem?

Drugi mężczyzna przytaknął.

\- Zaskakująco nudna praca, nie? I wygląda jak niezła przykrywka.

Dean musiał się z tym zgodzić. Nigdy nie spotkał wampira, który udawałby aptekarza. Większość znajdowała pracę w miejscach, w których miała dostęp do krwi.

\- Tylko że to wcale nie jest przykrywka, Dean. Pomyliłeś się. Malfoy nie jest jednym z wampirów, których szukamy.

\- Co? Niby skąd to wiesz?

\- Pojechałem za nim pod tę aptekę i trochę tam posiedziałem. Nie było jednak sensu marnować tam kilka godzin, więc postanowiłem pokręcić się po okolicy i trochę popytać o niego i tego twojego Harry'ego. I wiesz co, Dean? Wszyscy ich tutaj znają.

\- No i? – Blondyn uniósł brew, choć spodziewał się już, co może usłyszeć. Wcale mu się to nie podobało.

\- No i to, że oni przeprowadzili się tutaj cztery lata temu. – Sam wydał z siebie zirytowane sapnięcie. – Razem. Żaden wampir nie przywiązuje się do swojego jedzenia na tak długo.

\- Wiem. – Dean skrzywił się i podrapał po głowie. – Cholera. To samo usłyszałem dzisiaj od Harry'ego.

\- Co?

\- O tej przeprowadzce. – Machnął dłonią. – Mówił, że są ze sobą od pięciu lat. Byłem przekonany, że Malfoy zrobił mu pranie mózgu. Ale, kurwa, to nie ma żadnego sensu…

\- To po prostu nie ten facet, Dean. Pomyliłeś się, trudno. – Sam wzruszył ramionami. – Musimy zacząć w końcu działać, zanim zaginie kolejna osoba.

\- Nie. – Starszy z braci wstał i zaczął niespokojnie krążyć po pokoju. Wiedział, że wszystko to, czego do tej pory się dowiedzieli, przeczyło jego podejrzeniom, ale nie potrafił się tak łatwo poddać. Coś mu w tym wszystkim nie pasowało. – Tutaj coś jest nie tak, Sammy. Może Malfoy to nie jeden z naszych wampirów, ale i tak dzieje się tutaj coś dziwnego. Czuje to.

\- Dean…

\- Wiem. – Uniósł dłoń, przerywając mu. – Ubzdurałem sobie coś i powinienem się ogarnąć, bo zaczyna mi odbijać. – Potarł policzek dłonią. – Daj mi trzy dni, Sammy. Udowodnię, że się nie myliłem.

\- Trzy dni?! Wiesz, ile może wydarzyć się przez trzy dni?!

Dean posłał młodszemu bratu długie spojrzenie, nie odpowiadając. Był świadom, iż jego zachowanie wydaje się całkowicie nielogiczne, ale przez lata pracy jako łowca nauczył się już, że zawsze należy kierować się instynktem. Tym razem jego instynkt podpowiadał mu, że z Harrym i jego dziwnym, jasnowłosym partnerem było coś nie tak.

\- W porządku. – Młodszy z braci w końcu poddał się, choć nie wyglądał przy tym na zadowolonego. – Trzy dni i ani chwili dłużej. Ale ja w tym czasie zajmę się szukaniem PRAWDZIWYCH wampirów. Jeśli chcesz śledzić swoją ulubioną parę, rób to sam.

Starszy Winchester wzruszył ramionami. Jemu taki układ bardzo pasował. Potrzebował nabrać trochę dystansu od Sama i jego ciągłej gadki o tym, że zwariował. Przez to sam zaczynał tracić wiarę we własny stan psychiczny.

\- W porządku. Ale jakbyś chciał pogadać z recepcjonistką, to dam ci radę. – Skrzywił się. – Nie rób tego.

\- Co znowu zrobiłeś?

\- Ja? – Dean zrobił zaskoczoną minę. – Nic! Ale lepiej, żebyś nie pokazywał jej się na oczy do końca naszego wyjazdu.

\- Co?! Czemu ja?!

\- Ten sam pokój, więzy krwi, no wiesz… Takie tam. – Wzruszył ramionami. – Posłuchaj rady starszego brata i zostaw babę w spokoju.

Usiadł ponownie na swoim łóżku i sięgnął po odrzucony pilot. Na samo wspomnienie starszej recepcjonistki przechodziły go ciarki. Przerażająca kobieta.

Sam pokręcił tylko głową i ułożył się na swoim łóżku, nie komentując zachowania brata. Czasem naprawdę lepiej było coś zostawić bez oceny i pytań o powody. Wyczuwał, że tak było właśnie tym razem.

* * *

Dwa dni później Dean był bliski przyznania się do porażki. Chodził za Malfoyem niemal krok w krok, obserwował jego relację z Harrym i nie dostrzegł nic, co nie zastanawiałoby go już wcześniej. Jasnowłosy mężczyzna, który okazał się aptekarzem, prowadził bardzo nudne i uporządkowane życie. Rano otwierał aptekę, której był właścicielem, jak się okazało, po południu odwiedzał bruneta w barze, później robił zakupy, wracał do mieszkania, a wieczorem odbierał Harry'ego z pracy. Obaj prowadzili nudne, pozbawione rozrywek (przynajmniej w mniemaniu Deana) życie i byli do bólu zwyczajni. O ile ktoś taki jak Harry mógł być zwyczajny, bo starszy Winchester wciąż wyczuwał w jego obecności coś niesamowicie elektryzującego, co bardzo przyciągało jego uwagę. Mimo to wniosek był jeden: minęły dwa dni, a on nie miał nic.

I właśnie wieczorem, drugiego dnia, gdy siedział w swoim ukochanym samochodzie i gapił się z irytacją w okno na przedostatnim piętrze, w jego głowie pojawiło się rozwiązanie. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się tylko w mieszkanie właściciela baru, zdumiony własną głupotą. Ale w końcu na jego twarz wypłynął powolny, leniwy uśmiech. Odpalił silnik Impali i niespiesznie odjechał z punktu obserwacyjnego, ruszając w stronę motelu. Teraz był pewien, że czegoś się dowie.

* * *

Włamanie się do czyjegoś mieszkania nigdy nie stanowiło dla Deana żadnego problemu. To była część jego pracy jako łowcy – często musiał rozpoznać teren podejrzanego, zanim zabrał się do roboty. Tym razem też tak było. Instalacja kamer była koniecznością (a przynajmniej tak sobie wmawiał), która raz na zawsze rozwieje jego wątpliwości. W końcu dowie się, co ukrywa Malfoy, bo że ukrywa, był tego pewien.

Był już zaznajomiony z rozkładem dnia Harry'ego i jego faceta, więc wybranie odpowiedniego momentu nie stanowiło problemu. Wejście do kamienicy też okazało się banalnie proste, bo nie zabezpieczał go żaden kod. W takich miasteczkach jak Lawtone, ludzie rzadko obawiali się złodziei. Większość się znała i mieszkała tu od lat.

Prawdziwy problem pojawił się dopiero przy zamku. Dean wyciągnął swój zestaw małego włamywacza, jak lubił go nazywać, i zaczął pracować nad zamkiem. Ten, choć prosty i łatwy do otworzenia (przy sprawności mężczyzny powinno zająć to zaledwie kilka sekund), nie chciał drgnąć. Winchester zaczął siłować się z nim, jakby co najmniej wyważał drzwi, a nie otwierał głupi zamek. W końcu jednak zapadka opadła, a Dean – choć zmęczony i zirytowany – uśmiechnął się zwycięsko i rozejrzał, sprawdzając, czy klatka schodowa jest pusta. Na tym samym piętrze znajdowało się jeszcze tylko jedno mieszkanie, ale wszystko wskazywało na to, że było puste.

Mężczyzna pchnął drzwi i wtedy poczuł na skórze coś dziwnego. Przypominało mrowienie, które odczuwa się, kiedy człowiekowi zdrętwieje jakaś kończyna, a później wraca ona do swojego poprzedniego stanu. Tylko teraz uczucie to było znacznie intensywniejsze i Dean odczuł je w całym ciele.

Sapnął, zaskoczony, i aż rozejrzał się, żeby upewnić się, czy jest sam. Nigdy nie czuł czegoś podobnego i to tylko uświadczyło go w przekonaniu, że kamery są dobrym pomysłem. Jego intuicja od początku podpowiadała mu, że coś tutaj nie gra, a teraz, kiedy poczuł to dziwne mrowienie (dopiero teraz spostrzegł, że całe powietrze w pobliżu drzwi wydaje się naelektryzowane), był o tym w pełni przekonany.

Pełen determinacji i przeświadczenia, że jednak się nie pomylił, wszedł głębiej i zamknął drzwi.

* * *

Sam wszedł do pokoju motelowego, a jego mina wyraźnie wskazywała, że poszukiwania gniazda wampirów wciąż nie przynosiły żadnych efektów.

\- Nadal nic? – Dean wcale nie chciał brzmieć wrednie, jakby naśmiewał się z porażki brata, ale dokładnie tak to zabrzmiało.

Młodszy Winchester uśmiechnął się krzywo i odstawił butelkę wody na niewielki stolik, który stał w pod jedną ze ścian.

\- A ty? To już trzeci dzień, Dean. Jeśli nic nie masz, to zabierasz się za poszukiwania prawdziwych wampirów razem ze mną.

\- A kto powiedział, że nic nie mam? – Blondyn uniósł brew, uruchamiając laptopa brata. – A tak w ogóle, to pożyczyłem.

\- Znowu? – Sam prychnął, choć nawet nie miał siły się denerwować. – Mógłbyś czasem pytać, wiesz? Mam chociaż nadzieję, że tym razem nie będziesz oglądał porno…

Starszy Winchester wykrzywił wargi w kpiącym uśmieszku.

\- Porno może nie, ale coś na pewno. Chcesz oglądać ze mną?

\- Co? Kolejny sezon „Dr. Sexy"?

\- Dobrze wiesz, że wcale tego nie oglądam!

\- Jaaaasne. – Sam roześmiał się cicho, choć z wyraźnym zmęczeniem. – To co tam masz?

\- Dowody na to, że jednak się nie myliłem.

Trzy, dwa, jeden…

\- Zainstalowałeś kamery w ich mieszkaniu?!

Dean wywrócił oczami, włączając odpowiedni program na laptopie.

\- Ciszej, Sammy. Te ściany może słyszały wiele, ale z pewnością nie należą do najgrubszych.

\- Do jasnej cholery, mógłbyś…

\- Zostaw te morały na inną godzinę i siadaj. – Starszy mężczyzna poklepał miejsce obok siebie, znów całkowicie pewny swego. – Zaraz zobaczymy, co przed nami ukrywają.


	3. 3

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze! Mam nadzieję, że kolejny rozdział też Wam się spodoba :D Trzymajcie się!

* * *

 **3**

Przez godzinę nic się nie wydarzyło. W mieszkaniu panowała cisza, niezmącona żadnym niespodziewanym ruchem. Harry i Draco jeszcze nie wrócili, więc Dean wykorzystał ten czas, żeby opowiedzieć bratu o dziwnym wrażeniu, jakie odniósł, gdy włamywał się do mieszkania właściciela baru. Oczywiście wciąż widział dezaprobatę w oczach Sama, ale też zainteresowanie, kiedy mówił o mrowiącej skórze i skojarzeniu ze zdrętwiałą kończyną. Żaden z nich nie wiedział, co to było, ale tylko potwierdzało przypuszczenia starszego Winchestera, że coś jest nie tak z Harrym i jego jasnowłosym chłopakiem.

Kiedy temat się wyczerpał, a Sam postanowił skoczyć pod prysznic, skoro wciąż nic nie działo, Dean opadł na plecy, zirytowany. Nigdy nie należał do cierpliwych osób, a takie siedzenie i gapienie się na jeden i ten sam obraz, nie należało do najciekawszych zajęć. Odetchnął głęboko i uniósł się na łokciach, ze znużeniem patrząc na ekran laptopa.

Mieszkanie Harry'ego i Draco było całkiem zwyczajne. Nie należało do największych, bo składało się jedynie z dwóch pokoi, łazienki i niewielkiej kuchni. Choć pomieszczenia były ładnie urządzone i czyste, to nie wyczuwało się, żeby mężczyźni cierpieli na nadmiar pieniędzy. Wyglądali jak normalna para, która prowadzi spokojny, trochę nudny tryb życia i jest z tego zadowolona. Tylko jakoś Dean nie potrafił w to wszystko uwierzyć…

Kiedy miał się już poddać i wyłączyć laptopa, coś zaczęło się dziać. Dźwięk nie był zbyt wyraźny, mocno przytłumiony, bo kamera znajdowała się w pokoju, który miał pełnić funkcję salonu, ale starszy Winchester i tak usłyszał odgłosy dochodzące od strony drzwi wejściowych. Ustawił dźwięk na maksymalną głośność i zawołał Sama. Zaraz też wytężył słuch, żeby zrozumieć słowa wypowiadane przez mężczyzn.

\- Dziś było naprawdę miło.

\- Nawet jeśli film był kiepski, nudny i fatalnie zrobiony?

\- Dean? – Sam usiadł obok, mając na sobie jedynie ciemne jeansy. Musiał dopiero przygotowywać się do prysznica. – Jeszcze nawet…

\- Cicho! – syknął starszy z braci, z uwagą przysłuchując się rozmowie Harry'ego i Draco. Musiał się bardzo wysilić, żeby cokolwiek zrozumieć.

\- Kto by pomyślał, że przez ostatnie kilka lat staniesz się takim znawcą kina. – Głos Harry'ego był pełen czułości. – Po pro…

Nastąpiła chwila ciszy, przerywana jedynie oddechami Winchesterów.

\- Harry…?

\- Coś jest nie tak.

\- Co? Co się dzieje?

\- Ktoś tutaj był.

\- Co? To niemożliwe. Harry…!

Dean i Sam siedzieli pochyleni nad laptopem, ze skupieniem wpatrując się w ekran, na którym pojawiła się sylwetka ciemnowłosego mężczyzny. Ten wyglądał na zdenerwowanego, niespokojnie rozglądał się po pomieszczeniu, w prawej dłoni dzierżąc… niewielki patyk. Starszy Winchester zmarszczył brwi, ale się nie odezwał. Nie chciał, żeby coś mu umknęło.

Harry przeszedł do następnego pomieszczenia, znikając im z oczu. Chwilę później w salonie pojawił się Draco – wciąż miał na sobie ciemny, długi płaszcz, a potargane, jasne włosy wskazywały na to, że wiatr na zewnątrz wieje tego dnia z pełną mocą. Po jego ruchach można było dostrzec, że jest zaniepokojony tak samo jak jego partner, choć chyba wynikało to z zachowania bruneta.

Właściciel baru, w którym Dean jadł najlepszy sos w swoim życiu, wrócił do salonu i zaraz został pochwycony przez swojego kochanka, który objął go w pasie, patrząc na niego z góry.

\- Nikogo nie ma – oznajmił Harry, wciąż ściskając w dłoni patyk, czego starszy z braci nie potrafił zrozumieć. Trafił na jakiegoś wariata?

\- Oczywiście, że nie. Nikt nie może tutaj wejść.

\- Ale…

\- Potter, posłuchaj mnie. – Draco położył dłonie na ramionach partnera i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy. – Czy zasłony opadły?

Dean oblizał wargi, zapamiętując nazwisko. Potter. Harry Potter. Tylko dlaczego tak się nie przedstawił?

\- Nie.

\- A czy któreś z zaklęć ochronnych zostało zdjęte?

\- Nie.

\- Więc weź głęboki wdech i się uspokój. Coś musiało ci się pomylić. Nikt nie byłby w stanie złamać twoich zabezpieczeń. Poza tym… Nie znaleźli nas przez kilka lat. Myślisz, że teraz by im się udało?

\- Niektórzy nie poddają się tak łatwo, Draco. – Harry przysunął się do drugiego mężczyzny i oparł czoło o jego ramię. – Sam powinieneś wiedzieć o tym najlepiej.

\- Wiem. Ale wiem też, że dobrze nas ukryłeś. Jesteś trochę przewrażliwiony, odkąd zaczęły się te zniknięcia.

\- Może masz rację…

Blondyn odsunął drugiego mężczyznę na wyciągnięcie ramion i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy.

\- Ja zawsze mam rację, Potter. Zapomniałeś? – Uśmiechnął się kątem ust. – Jesteś głodny?

\- Henry nakarmił mnie przed wyjściem, więc nie bardzo. A ty?

\- Trochę. – Wyższy mężczyzna przysunął się do Harry'ego, obejmując go w pasie. Jedna z jego dłoni zjechała po plecach bruneta, aż zacisnęła się na jednym z pośladków. – Ale jestem głodny też czegoś innego…

Dean przełknął ślinę, wpatrując się w całującą się parę. Musiał przyznać, że wyglądali ze sobą dobrze, choć on wciąż nie potrafił zapomnieć o swojej porażce. Mimo to, z fascynacją obserwował, jak usta Malfoya zjeżdżają po szyi uśmiechniętego bruneta, jak jego dłonie wślizgują się pod ciemnozieloną koszulę…

\- Co ty robisz?! – Dean spojrzał na zatrzaśniętego laptopa, a następnie na swojego brata, który wydawał się… skrępowany.

\- Nie będziemy oglądać porno na żywo, Dean – powiedział poważnie. – To znaczna przesada, nawet jak na nas.

\- Ale…

\- Żadnego „ale"! Nie będziesz oglądał, jak uprawiają seks! – Sam odetchnął głęboko, próbując się uspokoić. – Poza tym wiemy już wszystko.

\- Ta? – Starszy Winchester uniósł brew, choć myślami wciąż był w pokoju w kamienicy, pod którą ostatnio regularnie bywali. – Niby co?

\- Po pierwsze – wszystko wskazuje na to, że ta dwójka nie ma nic wspólnego ze zniknięciami, a to znaczy, że musimy szukać wampirzego gniazda. A po drugie – myliłeś się, Dean. Sądziłeś, że ten blondyn jest wampirem, a okazało się, że to Harry jest magiem.

\- Ta, dosyć nieoczekiwany zwrot akcji – przyznał, drapiąc się po policzku. – Ale równie dobrze obaj mogą nimi być.

Młodszy z braci kiwnął głową. To też brał pod uwagę.

\- Myślisz, że uciekają przed łowcami?

Dean uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją.

\- Jeśli tak, to chyba mają pecha.

\- Ta… - Sam wywrócił oczami. – Musimy to przemyśleć. Jeśli mamy tutaj dwójkę ukrywających się magów i bandę wampirów porywających ludzi, to możemy mieć poważny problem.

\- A co powiesz na to, żebym ja zajął się dwójką naszych gołąbków, a ty zajmiesz się ucinaniem głów?

\- Nawet o tym nie myśl. – Młodszy Winchester uniósł palec, jakby chciał pogrozić nim bratu. – Już się nimi zajmowałeś i zobacz, jak to się skończyło. – Machnął dłonią w stronę laptopa.

\- Gdyby nie ja, to niczego byśmy się nie dowiedzieli!

Dean naburmuszył się, zakładając ramiona na piersi jak obrażone dziecko. Nie znosił, kiedy Sam stawał się taki poważny i odpowiedzialny. On nie uważał, żeby zrobił coś złego – przecież to właśnie jego kamerom zawdzięczali wszystkie informacje, jakie zdobyli.

\- Chciałeś oglądać, jak… - Młodszy mężczyzna odetchnął nosem, a następnie wypuścił powietrze ustami, próbując się uspokoić. – Dobra, nieważne. Idę pod prysznic, a ty nawet nie próbuj dotykać laptopa, jasne?

\- Jaaasne – przeciągnął w odpowiedzi samogłoskę, przedrzeźniając go. – Dupek.

Gdy Sam zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, starszy łowca zaczął wystukiwać palcami rytm rockowej piosenki na kolanie, ciągle zerkając w stronę wyłączonego urządzenia. Przypomniał sobie, jak duże wrażenie zrobił na nim właściciel baru, kiedy po raz pierwszy wszedł do środka. Cholera, kusiło go. Wiedział, że nie powinien; że takie podglądanie było złe i nawet jego odpowiedzialny braciszek nie musiał mu tego tłumaczyć, ale…

Zaklął w myślach, nie chcąc przyciągać uwagi Sama, a następnie zgarnął laptopa pod pachę i na palcach podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na korytarz. Przystanął przy nich, nasłuchując, ale do jego uszu docierał jedynie dźwięk płynącej wody. Uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem i bez dłuższej zwłoki, opuścił pokój.

Dwie minuty później siedział już w swojej Impali i z lekkim zdenerwowaniem włączał przenośny komputer. Przełknął głośno ślinę i uruchomił odpowiedni program.

\- Kurwa – wyrwało mu się, gdy dostrzegł znajome pomieszczenie i to, co się w nim działo. Oblizał wargi i patrzył szeroko rozwartymi oczami na nagie ciało Pottera, który siedział na kolanach blondyna.

W czasie, gdy on i Sam zastanawiali się, co dalej zrobić z nowo odkrytymi informacjami i sprzeczali się o moralność, Harry i Draco wylądowali na kanapie, naprzeciwko kamerki. Dean miał więc doskonały widok na plecy czarnowłosego mężczyzny i jego tyłek, który poruszał się w jednoznaczny sposób. Dłonie Malfoya co rusz przesuwały się po ciele kochanka, na dłużej zatrzymując się na pośladkach, które ściskały z wyraźnym wyczuciem.

Dean odetchnął głębiej i poruszył się nerwowo, niemalże strącając laptopa z kolan. Jego spodnie zaczęły robić się ciasne z przodu, gdy przysłuchiwał się jękom i westchnieniom, dobiegającym z głośników. Od początku był pewien, że tyłek Harry'ego będzie prezentował się świetnie nago, ale gdy teraz na niego patrzył… Poza tym ta dwójka, razem była po prostu gorąca, musiał to przyznać. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej, gdy nie mógł oderwać wzroku od ust Draco, które podążały po zapewne gorącej szyi Pottera…

\- Ja pierdole! – wrzasnął tak głośno, że dało się go usłyszeć na zewnątrz. Na szczęście na parkingu nie było nikogo poza nim, więc nikt nie przyszedł, żeby sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. A nic nie było w porządku, bo na ekranie Malfoyowi wydłużyły się kły i ten wbił je w szyję czarnowłosego mężczyzny, wysysając z niego krew.

W głowie starszego Winchestera panował chaos. Spodziewał się okrzyku bólu i wrzasków, a zamiast tego ujrzał Harry'ego, który odchylił głowę, dając mężczyźnie jeszcze większy dostęp, przy czym jego twarzy malowała się prawdziwa rozkosz. Wkrótce ciałem bruneta wstrząsnął dreszcz i ten doszedł, głośno oznajmiając swoją przyjemność. Dla Deana było to za dużo – zatrzasnął laptopa, oddychając szybciej, choć tym razem miało to niewiele wspólnego z podnieceniem.

Draco, tak jak od początku przypuszczał, był wampirem. A Harry był magiem. I najwyraźniej ugryzienie wampira nie było dla niego bolesne. Albo był tak chory, że go to kręciło. Dean sam nie wiedział. Wszystko mieszało mu się w głowie, a on potrzebował dłuższej chwili, żeby to przemyśleć. Okazało się, że facet, na którego punkcie trochę mu odbiło (nigdy nie przyznałby Samowi racji), był masochistyczną czarownicą, która od czterech lat ucieka – najprawdopodobniej przed łowcami. Musiał przyznać, że to był zaskakujący rozwój sytuacji…

* * *

Gdy tylko wszedł do wynajmowanego pokoju, od razu natknął się na oskarżycielski wzrok młodszego brata.

\- Byłem tylko na… spacerze.

\- Z laptopem? – Sam wskazał palcem na trzymane przez blondyna urządzenie.

\- Um… - Podrapał się po głowie. – Masz mnie, Sammy. Dostanę szlaban?

\- Czy możesz choć przez chwilę nie żartować? To jest poważne.

\- Ok, ok. Jestem poważny. – Uniósł dłonie w geście poddania. – Właściwie to dowiedziałem się czegoś nowego.

\- Czego?

Dean podszedł do stołu i położył na nim laptopa. Przedłużał jeszcze chwilę niepewności, ciesząc się tym, że jego intuicja go nie zawiodła, nim w końcu odwrócił się i oznajmił:

\- Nasz blady jak trup blondynek jest krwiopijcą.

\- Co? Jak…?

\- Ugryzł Harry'ego. Kiedy oni… no wiesz. – Złożył dwa palce i wykonał jednoznaczny gest, na co Sam skrzywił się, jakby połknął cytrynę.

\- Mogłeś sobie to darować.

Dean wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się z zadowoleniem.

\- Od początku miałem rację.

\- Ta, nie ciesz się tak bardzo. Przypomnieć ci, kto zadurzył się w męskiej wersji Baba Jagi?

\- Baba Jaga była brzydka – zauważył, cmokając. – A poza tym w nikim się nie zadurzyłem.

\- Ta, tylko trochę ci odbiło i zacząłeś bawić się w stalkera.

\- W stalkera? – Dean zrobił zaskoczoną minę. – Nigdy!

\- Dean, podglądałeś, jak uprawia seks. To już wyższy poziom stalkingu.

Starszy Winchester potarł brodę w zamyśleniu, najwyraźniej postanawiając zignorować uwagę o stalkingu. Nie był przecież stalkerem!

\- Właściwie to pierwszy raz oglądałem porno z wampirem. Wydaje mi się, że to zostanie ze mną do końca życia…

\- Dość.

Sam pokręcił głową, jakby chciał wyrzucić obrazy, które się w niej pojawiły. To wywołało uśmieszek na twarzy Deana, który podszedł do swojego łóżka i opadł na nie, kładąc się na plecach.

\- Jeszcze ze spraw seksualnych, o których tak nie chcesz słuchać, to powiem ci, że było w tym coś dziwnego.

\- W czym? – Chwila wahania. – Nie, czekaj, nie mów mi!

\- Gdy wampir cię gryzie… - podjął, mrugnąwszy najpierw do brata – zwykle boli jak cholera. Wiem, wciąż pamiętam. – Skrzywił się. – A w tym przypadku chyba… nie bolało.

\- Ugryzienie zawsze boli. Każdy łowca to wie.

\- No cóż, Harry wyglądał, jakby go to jarało. Doszedł tak głośno, że myślałem, że ogłuchnę.

Sam zasłonił zaczerwienioną twarz dłońmi i wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co brzmiało jak „dupek". Gdy w końcu odsłonił twarz, jego usta były ułożone w cwany uśmieszek.

\- To tylko potwierdza, że od początku nie miałeś u niego żadnych szans.

Dean uniósł brwi, nie wyglądając na zadowolonego, co tylko powiększyło uśmiech młodszego z braci.

\- Nawet ty nie potrafiłbyś gryźć tak mocno.

Starszy Winchester parsknął śmiechem, gapiąc się na popękany sufit.

\- Sukinsyn – wymamrotał, choć w jego głosie było tyle czułości, że nawet jego to zawstydziło.

\- Dobra, chodźmy spać. Jestem zmęczony. – Sam odezwał się po chwili ciszy. – Jutro pomyślimy, co z nimi zrobić.

\- Jak to co? Dowiemy się, czy mają coś wspólnego z zaginionymi dziewczynami… - uniósł się na łokciach i wzruszył ramionami – a później ich zabijemy.


	4. 4

W końcu, po tak długim czasie, dodaję kolejny rozdział. Mam nadzieję, że wciąż czekacie i jesteście ciekawi, jak potoczy się ta historia.

Bardzo dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze. Są strasznie motywujące i gdybym miała choć trochę więcej czasu, z pewnością rozdział pojawiłby się szybciej. Trzymajcie się!

A gdyby ktoś z Was chciał wiedzieć coś więcej o moich nieobecnościach/planach, to zapraszam na moją stronę na fejsie: Opowiadania-rehab-e-362300550910414/

Pozdrawiam!

* * *

 **4**

Zapalone światła w barze wskazywały na to, że wciąż ktoś w nim przebywał, choć lokal był nieczynny od kilkudziesięciu minut. Winchesterowie wiedzieli jednak, że Harry lubi zostawać do ostatniego gościa i samotnie zajmować się wszystkim, co należy zrobić przed zamknięciem, tak jak to miało miejsce podczas jego pierwszego spotkania z Deanem. Z podsłuchanej dzień wcześniej rozmowy, kiedy to starszy z braci przyszedł do baru na śniadanie, jakby nie wiedział już, że Harry jest szalonym czarownikiem, dowiedzieli się, że tego dnia ma po bruneta przyjść Malfoy. Nie było lepszej okazji na konfrontację, a trzeba było działać szybko, jeśli chcieli uratować choć jedną z zaginionych dziewczyn.

Nie musieli czekać długo, obserwując bar zza jednego z budynków po przeciwnej stronie ulicy, bo wkrótce pojawił się na chodniku mężczyzna ubrany cały na czarno, a na tle nocy wyróżniał go tylko nieprawdopodobnie jasny kolor włosów, wyraźnie widoczny w świetle latarni.

\- No dobra. – Dean wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu, kiedy Draco wszedł do lokalu, i odwrócił się w stronę brata. – Zabawę czas zacząć.

Otworzył bagażnik swojego ukochanego samochodu i wyciągnął z niego dwa małe słoiki pełne brunatnej cieczy. Podał jeden bratu, a drugi schował do kieszeni kurtki. Następnie wyjął siekierę, nie przejmując się specjalnie tym, że znajduję się na ulicy, podczas gdy Sam wybrał nóż. Drugi, składany zawsze nosił przy sobie.

Dean zatrzasnął klapę, obrzucił czułym spojrzeniem swoją dziecinkę, nim zwrócił się w stronę baru. Już czuł przypływ adrenaliny.

\- Rozwalmy krwiopijcę.

\- I czarownika. – Sam posłał bratu znaczące spojrzenie.

\- I czarownika – powtórzył słowa młodszego mężczyzny, choć jakaś jego część żałowała, że muszą pozbyć się tak seksownego faceta. Cóż to była za strata dla całego Lawtone!

Zostawili samochód i przeszli na drugą stronę ulicy. Gdyby ktoś zobaczył ich w tym momencie, z pewnością byłby zaniepokojony widokiem siekiery w dłoni jednego z nich. Nikt jednak ich nie zauważył, bo okolica była spokojna i cicha, każdy spędzał czas w swoim mieszkaniu, zajęty swoimi sprawami, a nie wyglądaniem przez okno. Mogli więc bezkarnie podążać w stronę miejsca, w którym miało dojść do ostatecznej konfrontacji.

Dean wszedł do środka, znów krzywiąc się na dźwięk irytującego dzwonka, a Sam okrążył budynek, mając zamiar wejść od strony kuchni, gdzie zwykle Henry – główny kucharz w barze Harry'ego – wychodził na papierosa. Starszy Winchester rozejrzał się po pustej, jasno oświetlonej sali, z lekkim żalem myśląc o tym, że nie zje już tego doskonałego sosu i naprawdę niezłego ciasta jabłkowego. Otrząsnął się jednak z tych myśli, kiedy usłyszał głos zbliżającego się właściciela.

\- Przepraszam, ale już zamknię… O, to ty, Dean. Znów głodny późną porą? – Harry pojawił się za ladą, uśmiechając się szeroko. Jego policzki były lekko zarumienione, włosy roztrzepane bardziej niż zwykle, a usta trochę nabrzmiałe, co wyraźnie wskazywało na to, czym przed chwilą był zajęty. Jego oczy, ukryte za szkłami okularów, dopiero po chwili skupiły się na tym, co starszy mężczyzna trzymał w dłoni. – Dean…?

Zanim Winchester odpowiedział, za Potterem pojawił się jego jasnowłosy kochanek, również wyglądając na rozkojarzonego. On jednak od razu dostrzegł siekierę, a jego ciało wyraźnie się spięło, gotowe do działania.

\- Co tu się dzieje? – zapytał spokojnie, chłodnym, wyważonym tonem.

\- Gdzie jest gniazdo? – Dean nie czekał, od razu zwracając się do Malfoya.

\- Gniazdo? – Harry wyglądał, jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego znalazł się w takiej sytuacji, ale jego wzrok cały czas czujnie obserwował siekierę w dłoni Winchestera. – O czym ty mówisz?

Łowca parsknął, uśmiechając się kpiąco.

\- Moglibyśmy przeskoczyć ten moment, w którym udajecie, że jeden z was nie robi sztuczek magicznych, a drugi nie wysysa ludzkiej krwi?

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna wyglądał tak, jakby został uderzony czymś w głowę i nie potrafił się pozbierać.

\- Co...?

\- Czego chcesz? – Malfoy natomiast wyglądał na całkowicie spokojnego. Patrzył chłodnym wzrokiem na Deana, nie przypominając nawet w najmniejszym stopniu swojego zaskoczonego partnera, na którego twarzy widoczna była każda emocja.

\- Chcę wiedzieć, gdzie zabraliście wszystkie porwane dziewczyny. A jeśli będziesz grzecznym zwierzaczkiem i zaczniesz współpracować, to może nawet oszczędzę Harry'ego.

\- Naprawdę myślisz, że jakiś żałosny mugol może nam zagrozić?

\- Draco…

Blondyn odwrócił się w stronę Pottera, patrząc na niego z lekką irytacją.

\- Naprawdę teraz zamierzasz mówić o rasistowskich uwagach?

\- Nie. – Harry pokręcił głową, wyglądając na przygnębionego. – Po prostu było już tak dobrze i…

\- Doprawdy, ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że jako były auror nie powinieneś się tak rozczulać. – Malfoy wywrócił oczami, ale jego spojrzenie było miękkie, kiedy patrzył na swojego kochanka.

Brunet prychnął, ale kiedy zwrócił swój wzrok na Winchestera, było w nim zaskakująco dużo determinacji i siły.

\- Myślałem, że jesteśmy kumplami, Dean.

\- Moglibyśmy być – odpowiedział, coraz bardziej skołowany zachowaniem pary. – Ale nie mogę kumplować się z gościem, który bawi się w czary i kręci z wysysaczem krwi. Konflikt interesów. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Harry przeczesał swoje czarne włosy, jeszcze bardziej je roztrzepując.

\- Przykro mi, że tak myślisz, Dean. – W dłoni mężczyzny nagle, nie wiedzieć jak i skąd, pojawił się patyk, który Winchesterowie wcześniej już widzieli. – I przykro mi, że musiało się to tak skończyć.

Zanim Potter lub Malfoy zdążyli wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, na twarzy zaskoczonego Dracona znalazła się brunatna ciecz, a z ręki Harry'ego został wytrącony patyk, który poturlał się gdzieś pod ladę.

\- Dean, szybko!

Nie zdążył zareagować. Sam działał bardzo sprawnie, wszystko rozegrało się w zaledwie kilka sekund i zanim starszy Winchester się zorientował, jego brat już leżał pod ścianą, odrzucony jakąś dziwną siłą. Dopiero wtedy Dean w końcu się poruszył i podbiegł do mężczyzny, sprawdzając, czy wszystko z nim w porządku.

Gdzieś z boku słyszał, że Draco krzyczy, ale nie brzmiało to wcale jak krzyk bólu, a… obrzydzenia.

\- Na Merlina, co za ohydztwo! Harry, czy mógłbyś…?

Sam był nieprzytomny, ale poza tym wszystko wskazywało na to, że nie jest z nim źle, więc Dean ponownie skupił się na pokręconej, jego zdaniem, parze. Wiedział, że stracił już moment zaskoczenia i teraz musiał radzić sobie w inny sposób. W szczególności, że na jasnowłosym mężczyźnie nie było już śladu brunatnej cieczy, a poza tym wszystko wskazywało na to, że ona wcale na niego nie zadziałała. To było dziwne, bo z jego doświadczenia jako łowcy wynikało, że wampiry nie były odporne na działanie trupiej krwi.

\- Wybacz, jeśli poczułeś się niekomfortowo. – Dean wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się kpiąco w stronę zirytowanego Malfoya. – To było tylko trochę krwi nieboszczyka. Nic wielkiego.

Mina blondyna była tak pełna obrzydzenia i zaskoczenia, że starszy Winchester byłby się roześmiał, gdyby nie znajdował się w tak trudnej sytuacji. Stał naprzeciwko czarownika i wampira, nie mając zbyt dużych szans. Miał kłopoty.

\- Przykro mi, Dean, ale nie dajesz mi wyboru. – Harry zrobił krok do przodu i uniósł patyk, który nie wiedzieć kiedy, ponownie znalazł się w jego dłoni.

\- Co…? – starszy Winchester zaczął, ale nie było mu dane dokończyć tego pytania.

\- Drętwota.

* * *

Dean ocknął się, czując okropnie pulsowanie z tyłu głowy. Zamrugał, przyzwyczajając się do sztucznego światła, i chciał sięgnąć dłonią, żeby pomacać czaszkę i sprawdzić, czy ma guza, ale zorientował się, że nie może. Był związany.

Dopiero po dłuższej chwili przypomniał sobie, że miał pozbyć się Malfoya i Harry'ego. I miał to zrobić z Samem. Gdzie był Sam?

\- Sammy… - wydusił, czując suchość na języku.

\- Tu jestem, Dean.

Starszy z braci poderwał głowę i odwrócił się w lewo, gdzie na krześle, w podobnej pozycji i również związany, siedział długowłosy mężczyzna.

\- Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Ta… A z tobą?

\- Też. – Dean zaśmiał się ochryple, choć nie miał większego powodu do rozbawienia. – Chyba trochę to spieprzyliśmy, co?

Zanim Sam miał szansę mu odpowiedzieć, z zaplecza wyszła para, której mieli się dziś pozbyć, a która rozprawiła się z nimi bez najmniejszego problemu. To był kolejny bolesny cios w ego Deana.

\- Obudziliście się – zauważył Harry, stając przed nimi z założonymi rękami. – Przykro mi, że musiałem was związać, ale nie daliście mi wyboru.

\- Jasne. – Starszy Winchester wydał z siebie pogardliwe prychnięcie, nie kryjąc złości, kiedy patrzył na właściciela baru. – Bo w innym przypadku zaprosiłbyś nas na kawę i ciastka, żebyśmy obgadali sprawę waszego ukrywania. Mógłbyś sobie darować te sztuczne uprzejmości.

Brunet zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony.

\- Nie musisz być niemiły – stwierdził i westchnął, przenosząc wzrok na swojego kochanka. Wydawał się niepocieszony.

\- Mówiłem ci, że powinniśmy od razu się ich pozbyć. – Draco prychnął, wyraźnie zirytowany całą sytuacją. – Chciałeś być miły i zobacz, jak to się skończyło.

Harry skrzywił się, wracając spojrzeniem do braci.

\- Widzę – mruknął. – Jak wpadliście na nasz trop?

\- Jak na ukrywającą się od lat, demoniczną parkę, wcale nie jesteście tacy sprytni. – Dean uśmiechnął się, widząc złość na twarzy jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Nigdy nie był dobry w powstrzymywaniu swoich sarkastycznych uwag. Nawet wtedy, gdy jego sytuacja nie wyglądała zbyt dobrze. – Nagle znikające dziewczyny w mieście? Kiepska robota.

\- Nie wiem, dlaczego ciągle to sugerujesz, Dean, ale nie mamy nic wspólnego z tymi zniknięciami.

\- Jasne. – Starszy z braci znów prychnął, wyraźnie nie wierząc w żadne słowo wypowiadane przez właściciela baru. – Uwierzę w to tak, jak wierzę, że nie nazywasz się Harry Potter.

\- Co? – Na twarzy bruneta znów pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Zresztą, nawet twarz blondyna nie pozostała tak nieruchoma, jak zazwyczaj. – S-skąd?

\- Dean… - Sam odezwał się po raz pierwszy, odkąd przestali być w pomieszczeniu sami. Jego głos brzmiał ostrzegawczo, ale starszy Winchester oczywiście to zignorował, nawet nie patrząc na brata.

\- Jeśli chce się coś ukryć, to nie mówi się o tym głośno. Pierwsza zasada sekretów.

\- Nikt nie mó… - Harry zmarszczył brwi, przerywając w pół słowa, jakby właśnie coś do niego dotarło. – Byliście w naszym mieszkaniu.

Dean wyszczerzył się, zupełnie nie zwracając uwagi na ostrzeżenia ze strony młodszego brata.

\- Muszę przyznać, że nie wyglądasz mi na fetyszystę, ale po tym ugryzieniu… - Westchnął. – Nie pamiętam, czy kiedykolwiek słyszałem, żeby ktoś tak krzyczał…

\- Dean!

Właściciel baru błyskawicznie poczerwieniał, wychwytując aluzję w wypowiedzi łowcy. Tymczasem Draco wyglądał na skołowanego, patrząc na swojego kochanka bez zrozumienia.

\- O czym on mówi?

\- O tym, że nas podglądali. – Harry zmrużył oczy, szybko przechodząc od zawstydzenia do nieskrywanej złości. – Nie mieliście prawa.

Łowcy wyraźnie poczuli na skórze mrowienie, kiedy włoski na ich ciele stanęły dęba. Było to dziwne uczucie, podobne do kontaktu z naelektryzowanym przedmiotem. Zupełnie jakby powietrze w lokalu nagle wypełniło się elektrycznością.

\- Więc kiedy wydawało ci się…

\- Nic mi się nie wydawało, Draco! – warknął brunet i był to chyba pierwszy raz, kiedy Dean mógł zobaczyć wściekłość na twarzy Harry'ego, na dodatek skierowaną po części w stronę jasnowłosego mężczyzny. A zwykle patrzył na niego tak zakochanym wzrokiem, że skojarzenia z przejęciem kontroli nad jego umysłem nie były dla Winchestera bezpodstawne. – Byli w naszym mieszkaniu, podsłuchiwali nas i widzieli, jak uprawiamy seks. A może nie doszłoby do tej chorej sytuacji, gdybyś mnie czasem słuchał!

Malfoy posłał brunetowi zirytowane spojrzenie, ale nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego skupił całą swą uwagę na braciach, a jego kły – imponujące, choć nie tak przerażające, jak te, które Dean widział u wcześniej spotkanych wampirów – wysunęły się błyskawicznie. Nim bracia zdążyli jakoś zareagować (choć w pozycji, w jakiej się znajdowali, nie było to zbyt możliwe), Draco stał już przed nimi, wyglądając tak, jakby szykował się do ataku.

\- Powinienem się ciebie pozbyć, gdy tylko się tu pojawiłeś… - Zwrócił się do Deana, odsłaniając kły.

\- Draco, uspokój się!

Blondyn odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał wściekle na kochanka.

\- To ty się uspokój! Nie czujesz tego? Jeszcze trochę i nas wysadzisz!

Bracia wymienili spojrzenia. Sytuacja była dla nich zupełnie niecodzienna, bo choć obaj zostali związani, to para mężczyzn wydawała się bardziej zainteresowana sobą nawzajem i problemami, jakie mieli, niż dwójką związanych łowców.

Harry zamarł, słysząc oskarżenie z ust Malfoya, aż w końcu ramiona mu opadły, a on ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Właśnie wtedy Dean uświadomił sobie, że w końcu przestał drżeć. Wcześniej tego nie dostrzegł, ale jeszcze przed chwilą całe otoczenie wibrowało. Coraz mniej z tego rozumiał.

\- Przepraszam – mruknął niewyraźnie właściciel baru. Wyglądał w tym momencie gorzej niż Winchesterowie, a to przecież oni znajdowali się w trudniejszym położeniu.

\- Potter… - Blondyn wyglądał na rozdartego – zupełnie jakby nie wiedział, czy dalej chce strofować swojego partnera, czy może jednak go przytulić. Wybór okazał się oczywisty, kiedy podszedł do czarnowłosego mężczyzny i objął go, nie zważając na obserwatorów. – Merlinie, czasem jesteś taki głupi…

\- Czuję się jak bohater opery mydlanej… - Dean szepnął konspiracyjnie do brata, choć jego „szept" niewiele miał tak naprawdę z szeptem wspólnego.

\- Mhm. – Sam odmruknął, niezbyt zainteresowany żartami brata. Nie odrywał wzroku od przytulonej, szepczącej coś do siebie pary, a jego brwi pozostawały zmarszczone niemalże od chwili, kiedy się ocknął. Coś mu się w tym wszystkim nie zgadzało.

Kiedy pięć minut później wzrok Harry'ego spoczął na Deanie, ten wciąż próbował ruszać rękoma, starając się uwolnić. Węzeł był jednak mocny i niemalże całkowicie uniemożliwiał mu jakikolwiek ruch.

\- Możesz próbować, ale to magiczne węzły. Nie uwolnisz się. – Potter machnął patykiem, który zdawał się mieć jakąś moc, i dwa krzesła uniosły się, by następnie ustawić się naprzeciwko tych, na których siedzieli Winchesterowie. – Zacznijmy od początku. Kim jesteście?

\- Naprawdę nie wiesz? – Dean uniósł brew, trochę już znużony całą sytuacją. I zaniepokojony. Nie mieli żadnego pola manewru, żeby się wydostać. Potrzebowali planu.

\- Powinienem? – Harry usiadł na jednym z mebli i wskazał Malfoyowi drugie, ale ten zamiast tego stanął za nim, układając dłonie na oparciu jego krzesła.

\- Jesteśmy łowcami. – Sam postanowił odpowiedzieć, zanim jego brat znów powie coś głupiego. Patrzył przy tym prosto w oczy bruneta i nie wydawał się zaniepokojony, choć ich sytuacja nie była najlepsza.

\- Kim? – Potter zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc.

\- Mógłbyś już przestać udawać, bo robi się to nudne. – Dean wydał z siebie pogardliwe prychnięcie, wywracając przy tym oczami. – Uciekacie przed nami od lat i nagle nie wiesz, kim jesteśmy?

\- Przed wami?

\- Miałbym uciekać przed jakimiś mugolami?

Draco i Harry odezwali się niemal równocześni – jeden brzmiący na zaskoczonego, a drugi na zniesmaczonego. Brunet zaraz też posłał swojemu kochankowi zirytowane spojrzenie, zanim wrócił wzrokiem do braci.

\- Może nas z kimś pomyliliście, ale… eee… my nie uciekamy przed żadnymi „łowcami" – oznajmił, wciąż wyglądając na skonfundowanego. – Nie mamy też nic wspólnego z tymi zniknięciami.

\- To przed kim uciekacie? – zapytał Sam, przesuwając wzrokiem między właścicielem baru a jego kochankiem. Nie wydawało mu się, by ci kłamali. To było dziwne.

\- Potter… - Draco zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu mężczyzny, sycząc ostrzegawczo.

Harry spojrzał przez ramię na blondyna, wyraźnie spięty i nieodnajdujący się w całej sytuacji, zanim odpowiedział.

\- Właściwie to… przed całym czarodziejskim światem.


End file.
